MPLS is quickly gaining support in the communication industry as a high-speed core of many communication networks. Networks are being developed and deployed which interface ATM networks with MPLS networks.
There is a need for a system which can utilize aspects of MPLS OAM in an ATM network, when an MPLS network is used as part of the ATM network.